Opus Tessalatum
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Fics escritas para o projeto Opus Tessalatum, 1a versão. Todas estão interligadas. DG.
1. Prólogo: Jump

**JUMP**

Na verdade a vida é como as asas da borboleta que criam um furacão, a teia da aranha que o vento destrói, e ainda assim, é a coisa mais forte e perfeita de toda a natureza.

A borboleta bate as asas, os covardes se encolhem, os corajosos se lançam; sem perceber que todos são ao mesmo tempo corajosos – por se protegerem, e covardes – por quase procurar sua destruição.

Todos os pares são opostos, e todos os opostos são necessários: não há luz que não crie sombra, não há crime sem lei. Não há morte sem nascimento, mentira sem verdade, reação sem ação. O mundo das coisas é feito de pares e opostos – toda palavra é definida por seu antônimo, entendida em oposição à outra.

Cada pequeno passo abre um milhão de possibilidades, lógicas e ilógicas, caminhos nunca tomados, sonhos abandonados, luzes distantes que brilham e apagam ao mesmo tempo, como um pisca-pisca na noite de natal. Estradas diferentes, que não chegam ao mesmo fim, embora o Fim seja o mesmo em si.

Mesmo duas pessoas que se dizem opostos podem andar por um caminho que é quase o mesmo, paralelo, seguindo até o infinito sem nunca se tocar, sem nunca realmente (re) conhecer aquilo que está ao seu lado – e tão distante. Sem nunca sair do dois para o um, o passo final.

E mesmo aos que se re-conhecem, re-ligar se é um ato de fé – o salto no escuro que só os Mestres dão sem temer – podendo nunca ser mais que um sonho, e ainda assim, nunca menos do que o necessário.

Então, pula.


	2. Year One

**Year One**

_Where do I fit in?_

Nascer numa família puro-sangue é algo que pode te encher de certezas – você sabe o que te espera, Hogwarts e sua majestade. A infância é passada em sonhos de aventuras, amigos, jogos, e todas as coisas sobre as quais sempre ouviu falar. E toda vez que o momento se aproxima, por mais certeza que se finja, existe o frio na barriga.

Como será? Sua casa? Seus amigos? Serão os mesmos de antes? E se não houver um lugar para você? E se alguém não te aceitar? Como serão meus dias? Dói ficar longe de casa?

Todos estão tão acostumados a pensar que o momento em que você coloca o chapéu na sua cabeça, está tudo decidido, escolhido, certo. Ele vai te indicar um lugar, um caminho, e tudo que você precisa fazer é segui-lo e ficará tudo bem.

Isto é mentira.

É o que você faz _antes_ que define o caminho que ele irá te indicar.

E o que _você_ fez?

_ "We sort too soon"_


	3. Meu Caro Inimigo

**Meu caro Inimigo**

_Dark K._**  
**

Harry não era muito de usar ditados populares, nem tampouco de se voltar para o que sempre ouvia sua tia recitando quando não sabia muito bem o que dizer, e ela se utilizava desse recurso, mas quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy, ele não conseguia evitar pensar que _"a primeira impressão é a que fica"_.

Harry não havia crescido no Mundo Bruxo, não sabia muito bem o que sangue puro queria dizer, mas ele conseguia lembrar, mesmo quando anos já haviam se passado, que um pouquinho dele começou a odiar a expressão simplesmente porque ela lhe fazia lembrar Malfoy. O garoto que lhe lembrara Duddley na loja de roupas. O garoto que fora a sua primeira amizade _recusada_.

Ele nunca havia recusado uma amizade antes. Nunca tivera a amizade de ninguém oferecida a ele para poder, de fato, recusá-la, de qualquer forma. E enquanto ainda vivia com os Dursley em tempo integral, ele nem mesmo pensaria em recusar a amizade de alguém.

Talvez um pedacinho dele, mesmo que fosse um pedacinho bem pequenininho, tivesse recusado a amizade de Draco porque, assim, como Duddley, em algum ponto no futuro, Draco ia acabar descobrindo que Harry não era bom o suficiente para ser seu amigo.

E se tinha algo pior do que não ter nenhuma oferta de amizade para ser recusada, era _perder_ uma amizade depois de saber como era, de fato, ser amigo de alguém.

Harry teria deixado com que tudo morresse ali, não fossem os constantes lembretes de Draco de que eles _não eram amigos_. Tudo era uma desculpa para que Draco tentasse lhe prejudicar, e Harry passou a simplesmente revidar na mesma moeda. Foi ao longo daquele ano, o primeiro e mais inocente de todos os que viriam pela frente, que Harry descobriu não só o valor de seus amigos fiéis, como dos seus inimigos constantes. Draco o perturbando, o incomodando, chamando-lhe de nomes ridículos e tentando fazer com que ele pegasse detenção com Snape ou Filch era uma constante tão bem vinda quando as conversas com Ron e Hermione, e a presença sutil do professor Dumbledore na escola. Era uma certeza, algo reconfortante num mundo em que Harry estranhava a tudo, mesmo que soubesse que ali era seu lugar.

Draco, sua rivalidade e criancice, seus apelidos idiotas e tentativas frustradas de prejudicá-lo eram uma parte tão fundamental a Harry quanto todo o resto – amigos e inimigos, gostos e desgostos, certezas apenas, todas elas, de que, naquele mundo, Harry era _normal_.

E depois de tudo que passou naqueles últimos dias de seu primeiro ano, depois de ouvir parte de seu passado, e ser avisado de que quando fosse a hora haveria ainda mais por vir, Harry sentiu seus olhos buscarem por Draco Malfoy na imensidão do Salão Principal. Buscou o olhar de desdém, as palavras infantilmente cortantes, a certeza de que Draco Malfoy ainda era seu inimigo.

Porque se Harry fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele gostava da ideia de ter um inimigo simplesmente porque havia recusado uma amizade, e não por algo tão maior e mais imenso do que ele que nem mesmo professor Dumbledore conseguira explicar.


	4. From Mother To Daughter

**From Mother To Daughter**

_Alex Oliver Lupin_**  
**

Ottery St. Catchpole, 10 de agosto de 1991

Querida Ginny,

Amanhã é o seu tão esperado aniversário de 11 anos. Em três semanas você estará embarcando o Expresso de Hogwarts em direção à maior aventura de sua vida. E eu sei como você está empolgada com isso. Mas, ah, minha querida Ginevra, minha filhinha amada, se pudesse eu a manteria aqui comigo para sempre.

Esse foi o ano no qual tivemos mais contato. Todos os seus irmãos na escola e só você aqui em casa, me fazendo companhia, conversando comigo, desgnomizando o jardim e cuidando dos frangos. E como conversamos! Você me contou coisas que eu mal sabia que lhe afligiam, como o medo de não se encaixar em Hogwarts, de ser só mais uma Weasley, com tantos outros que já fizeram tanta coisa. Eu vejo os seus olhos brilharem toda vez que ouve Percy falar de suas funções de monitoria. Vejo você gargalhar quando ouve as histórias de Fred e George. Vejo você desaparecendo de vergonha cada vez que Harry e Ron entram na sala. E sei que você tem medo de não conseguir ser diferente. Afinal, com tantos irmãos, como não temer ser só mais uma?

Por mais que eu queira mantê-la por perto, sinto que é minha obrigação de mãe lhe dar alguns conselhos. Primeiramente fique tranqüila. Hogwarts é um lugar gigantesco, onde cada um acha o seu lugar. A segunda coisa é que o mundo real pode ser traiçoeiro. As pessoas podem não ser quem elas aparentam e é muito fácil se ver rodeado por falsos amigos e não conseguir se livrar dessa situação. E por último, e mais importante, você sempre poderá contar com a sua família. Seja mandando uma carta para seu pai e eu, seja conversando com os seus irmãos, saiba que nós sempre estaremos do seu lado, não importa o que aconteça.

Você sabe que eu sempre quis uma menina, e o quão feliz eu fiquei quando você nasceu, minha pequena, e me corta o coração pensar que agora, além de todos os meus garotos, a minha filhinha também vai passar grande parte dos próximos anos longe de mim. Mas ainda assim eu tenho certeza de que esses serão os melhores anos da sua vida, e ver essa sua felicidade me deixa alegre. É estranho esse sentimento de ser mãe. Estar triste por si mesma e extasiada por outra pessoa, a quem você ama mais do que sua própria vida.

Então eu lhe peço que faça desse ano um ano de descobertas e alegria, um ano de novidades eletrizantes, das quais quero ficar sabendo por cartas, sempre que você sentir vontade de dividi-las com alguém.

Eu lhe desejo toda a sorte do mundo nessa nova empreitada e acabo a carta dizendo o que disse para todos os seus irmãos quando eles foram para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Não tenha medo da seleção de casas. Para seu pai e para mim não faz diferença em qual casa você estará, e honestamente, para seus irmãos também não, por mais que Fred e George gostem de provocá-la quanto a isso.

Fique bem minha filha.

Com amor,

Sua Mãe


	5. Year Two

**Year Two**

_Children of the machine_

Cada pequeno passo. Cada mínima escolha. Elas te transformam, te machucam. Cada medo infantil que nunca realmente passa – cada certeza partida que nunca realmente se recupera. Você acha que nunca vai se encaixar, você acha que nunca vão virar o rosto para você – mas sempre acontece, em algum momento. As traições e negações, tudo pelo que você almejou, lutou, e apenas sofreu pois nunca poderia conseguir – não estava realmente a seu alcance.

Cada máscara, cada golpe, cada grito. Todas suas atitudes, sempre tentando fazer o melhor e falhando, se deixando ser guiado por outros – e ninguém gosta de ser controlado, de um lado para o outro, como uma marionete nas mãos de um manipulador habilidoso, tão hábil que não precisa estar presente para alterar todas as suas atitudes – você sempre pensará nele antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Te define, como todos as pequenas dores e delicias de sua vida.

Você confiou na pessoa errada – fez o que te mandaram fazer, e no final, tudo foi perda. Desconfiança. Os olhares atravessados que não são exatamente o que você tinha esperado – o que você tinha sonhado. Mas o tempo de sonhos acabou e a realidade é dura e fria: você foi apenas uma ferramenta, enganado, usado, e depois ignorado por quem supostamente ama.

Todas aquelas idéias que sempre te ensinaram, que sempre foram as certas, a natureza que você aprendeu a honrar na sua infância parecem agora ter desmoronado como um castelo de areia. E nos olhos do seu pai, estão as palavras que nem precisam ser ditas: "Quantas vezes eu te falei...?". Você erra, afinal, e depende de outros para resolver as coisas.

Mas não mais.

_ "I thought I knew him, mum!"_


	6. Imbécile

**Imbécile**

_Sophia Prince_

Tolo. Você era um tolo, Malfoy. Acreditava que tudo o que acontecia era conveniente para um fato no futuro, que poderia pagar qualquer preço. Você sempre pareceu inteligente, mas agia feito um burro. Deixou que sua sede de vingança lhe deixasse cego, que lhe fizesse perder a cabeça. Você criticava a todos e quando lhe atingiam, você enchia a boca pra falar sobre a influência do seu pai na Sociedade.

Hogwarts te mudou e com o tempo, eu fui te perdendo. Eu fui perdendo o irmão que eu nunca tive. E sabe o que era pior? O seu fingimento. Você fingia que estava tudo bem, que nada importava, mas era mentira. Eu via em seus olhos. Nunca fomos bons em mentir para o outro, nem mesmo quando brincávamos de verdade ou mentira. Eu conseguia ver o que ninguém mais podia, era pra mim que você contava seus maiores medos da infância. Afastamos-nos um pouco, mas os meus olhos mantiveram-se focados em você e eu percebia com o passar dos anos, o que acontecia com você.

Seus maiores alvos se tornaram: Harry Potter e Albus Dumbledore. Você criticava Potter apenas por inveja, por recalque. E Dumbledore era seu alvo apenas porque você tinha raiva que ele não o bajulava como fazia com Potter. Em sua cabeça, o pequeno massacre aos trouxas era algo que deveria acontecer, pois eles eram a escória do mundo. O que você não via era que os trouxas faziam parte do futuro – por mais que me doesse ter que admitir isso – essa era a pura verdade. Os sangue-puros já não eram minoria e qualquer dia, nós seríamos massacrados por eles. A Câmara havia sido aberta por alguém que ninguém sabia, mas que todos achavam ser você. Ledo engano, você era um fracassado, Malfoy. Seu sobrenome deveria ser fracasso, pois isso resumia bem o que você estava se tornando. Você se negava a ver o que estava diante dos seus olhos mesmo quando tentava me tratar como seu igual. Mas eu não era. Eu era melhor, Draco. Eu era tudo o que você poderia ser, mas que não foi capaz.

Aos poucos você foi perdendo tudo de valor que tinha, foi se tornando vazio e sem valor. Não havia mais escapatória, Draco. O que você tinha na cabeça para deixar-se levar? Nunca percebeu que isto não o levaria para lugar algum? E quando se viu perdido, veio querendo conversar, mas eu não podia ajudá-lo. Eu não podia tomar as decisões no seu lugar. "O que está feito, está feito" era o que papai muitas vezes me dizia e eu o escutava dizer para o seu pai, Lucius. E agora essa frase lhe caía como uma luva. Acho que, no fundo, você sabia que as coisas só iriam piorar e agir como tal apenas para se proteger, para não se machucar tanto quanto poderia. Mas, sinceramente, era uma bobagem. Você já havia sido machucado há muito tempo, as feridas sempre fizeram parte de você e não havia o que fazer para melhorar. Por diversas vezes, eu quis sentir a sua dor, mas eu também tinha as minhas dores. Você tinha Narcisa para protegê-lo no que fosse preciso, diferente de mim que fui abandonado pela minha mãe. Você, Draco, tinha muitas coisas ao seu favor, mas não foi o suficiente. No buraco que você cada vez se enfiava, não seria possível jogar uma corda para salvá-lo. Havia acabado pra você e, no fim, você não seria o vencedor.


	7. Wonders

**Wonders**  
_Doomina_

Não há palavra melhor para descrever Ginevra Weasley do que fantasia. Pelo menos, não aos seus onze anos. Eu sempre acreditei que era algo além de um simples garoto abandonado no orfanato, mas nunca soube da existência da magia até meus onze anos. Ginevra, pelo contrário, era filha de puros-sangue e convivera neste mundo desde que nasceu. Ainda sim, era como se suas crenças infantis fossem durar para sempre. Tantas fantasias sobre amizade, amor e bondade não poderiam permanecer por tanto tempo dentro de sua cabecinha inocente.

É nesse momento que eu apareço na história.

A pequena Ginevra encontrou o meu diário e então, ficou contente por ter um lugar para registrar todos os acontecimentos banais que ocorrem diariamente numa rotina infantil. Eu fiquei em silêncio durante um tempo, apenas lendo todas as fantasias que a garota escrevia na superfície intocada do pergaminho e imaginando em que mundo todas aquelas coisas poderiam estar acontecendo. Certamente, não era o mesmo lugar onde eu deveria reinar.  
Um garoto muito especial – quase um príncipe de contos de fada – aparecia constantemente em seus relatos. Além de sua família, composta pela severa mãe, o pai bondoso e vários irmãos que nunca a deixavam em paz. "É tão difícil ser a caçula da família" ela escrevia, mas logo enchia as páginas com sonhos felizes e o futuro brilhante que ela teria quando se formasse em Hogwarts. Fantasias de criança... E Hogwarts.

Pela primeira vez, eu respondi a ela.

Comecei contando sobre a minha infância e aos poucos, ganhei sua confiança e sua amizade. Como eu disse, Ginevra acreditava no melhor das pessoas e essa era a fraqueza mais conveniente que encontrei nela. Logo, as suas crenças se tornaram minhas também e tudo o que ela partilhava comigo era íntimo demais, muito confidencial para contar aos outros ao seu redor.

E Ginevra era minha, assim como todas as suas fantasias.

Então eu comecei a distorcer todo aquele mundinho cor-de-rosa em que ela vivia. Apresentei meu ponto de vista sobre suas idéias bobas de criança e a persuadi sobre meus ideias, preenchendo sua alma bondosa com um pouco da minha própria alma. Isso confundiu muito aquela criança e ela bem que tentou se livrar de mim, porém, era tarde demais. Estávamos muito envolvidos, já fazíamos parte um do outro.

Isso me ajudou a entender cada vez mais Ginevra e o porquê ela acreditava tanto naquelas fantasias bobas de criança. Era isso que a enchia de vida e a tornava tão peculiar aos meus olhos. Eu jamais poderia viver como ela e por uma pequena fração de tempo, tive inveja disso. Durou muito pouco e eu me envergonho de ter pensado assim, ainda que não me contenha em relatar esse fato.

Porém, a garota estava diferente agora. Era consumida pelas minhas fantasias, pelos meus sonhos de grandeza e trevas infinitas. E aos poucos, a pequena Ginevra foi se dissipando, assim como todas as suas fantasias... Toda a sua vontade de viver. E foi quando eu quase a fiz deixar de existir. Na verdade, ela sempre faria parte de mim se eu tivesse concluído o meu plano. Entretanto, seria apenas uma sombra colorida na imensidão negra de minha alma.

Tenho certeza que Ginevra não se esqueceu de mim – nem mesmo por um segundo – após eu abandoná-la para sempre. A minha única dúvida é se ela deixou suas fantasias de lado, depois de vislumbrar que ela jamais existiram de verdade.


	8. Year Three

**Year Three**

_Ghosts of Christmas Past_

Talvez a parte mais dura de crescer é que ninguém te vê como uma [i]pessoa[/i]. Você se confunde com memórias, com expectativas, com coisas que nunca realmente tiveram a ver com [i]você[/i].

Claro, as histórias se repetem – todos passamos pelas mesmas coisas, ainda que de forma diferentes. Existem coisas que são inevitáveis, que te constroem, que fazem parte de ser um ser humano. Toda a percepção que temos dos outros é filtrada pela nossa própria história.

Assim, é difícil descobrir quem você realmente é, além de reflexos tortos em um espelho quebrado. Definir para onde ir. Tomar suas decisões, aquelas que vão te levar ao seu caminho – que não é o de mais ninguém. Aquelas que te farão único, que te farão especial de alguma forma.

Um garoto mimado, uma garota ferida.

_"We are the same."_


	9. Alone

**Alone**

_Jess M_**  
**

Todos sempre apostaram tudo o que tinham em mim.

Eu não sou uma pessoa que gosta de desapontar, então evito me expor – quando o faço, fico vulnerável, e costumam aprofundar-se em minha carne. Acabam se aproveitando do que eu posso oferecer e nem sempre o que eu ofereço é o que procuram.

Aquele primeiro ano dela tinha tudo para ser um dos mais importantes de sua vida. Primeiros amigos, primeiras experiências. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, não tive nenhum interesse por ela. Os outros Weasleys (principalmente os gêmeos e o amigo de Harry Potter) me causavam problemas o suficiente. Quando tento lembrar de qualquer reflexão que tenha feito sobre Ginny Weasley naquele ano, nada me vem. Só, talvez, vê-la como introspectiva demais em relação aos seus irmãos.

Confesso que isso me deu certo alivio – menos um ruivo problemático para cuidar, por hora. Tente entender, eu tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar, como o fato dos meus alunos nascidos-trouxas estarem sendo petrificados por um monstro – e eu não ter idéia do que fazer, de como aquilo estava acontecendo. Quando ela foi levada pela memória de Tom Riddle para a Câmara Secreta, tudo o que senti foi fracasso. E se eu tivesse prestado atenção nela? E se eu tivesse percebido qualquer coisa estranha que tivesse acontecido com ela? Será que eu teria poupado seus sofrimentos? Os de Harry? Os meus alunos?

O próximo ano começou e era crucial que eu prestasse mais atenção nela. Não me permitiria falhar novamente. Então colocaram os dementadores no meu colégio. Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu não achava válido trocar a alegria dos meus alunos pela liberdade de Sirius Black.

Eu sabia que eles a afetariam mais do que a qualquer aluno. Tudo que ela não precisava era de um dementador sugando a pouca felicidade que ainda lhe restava. Vê-la reconstruindo, sozinha, os pedaços que Tom havia quebrado era bonito de se acompanhar. Aparentemente, todos haviam se esquecido do episodio anterior. Harry se preocupava com quadribol e com o fato de que Sirius Black estava caçando-o. Hermione Granger com todas as suas aulas extras e Ronald com o fato de seu rato sumir constantemente e quase ser devorado pelo gato de Hermione. Ela estava sozinha e ainda conseguia se preocupar com o desmaio de Harry. Vê-la sorrindo n'O Profeta Diário, durante uma viagem ao Egito... Apenas o fato de vê-la sorrindo já me dava orgulho de tê-la na Grifinória.

Mesmo o passado sendo tão recente , ela tocou sua vida e fez amigos, ainda que tivesse que lutar todos os dias contra fantasmas invisíveis que mostravam que ela sempre estaria vulnerável e ainda assim ela se mantinha sã. Com todo o acontecimento do ano anterior, ela ainda teve forças para se recompor, sem ajuda de ninguém. Ela não procurou os amigos ou os irmãos. Ela não _me_ procurou. Ela decidiu que seguiria sua vida e lidaria com seus traumas absolutamente _sozinha_. Aquela Weasley tinha uma força que eu jamais imaginaria em uma criança de 12 anos.

Eu não gosto de parecer pretensioso, mas naquele momento a achei extremamente parecida comigo.


	10. Draco Malfoy por Remus Lupin

**Draco Malfoy por Remus Lupin**

_Scila_**  
**

Existem poucas coisas que um lobisomem pode fazer para ganhar a vida honestamente no mundo mágico. E se viver em florestas, longe de qualquer humano e caçando coelhos para sobreviver não é algo que o apetece, a lista diminui consideravelmente.

Tornar-se um professor de Hogwarts nunca esteve na lista de Lupin. Parecia algo extremamente perigoso, morar num castelo cheio de crianças, apenas há alguns passos de levarem uma mordida amaldiçoada que arruinaria suas vidas.

Sem falar que, por mais que Lupin tivesse o conteúdo e o conhecimento de sua matéria, ele sempre acreditou que definitivamente não tinha o talento para o ensino de adolescentes. Dumbledore, no entanto, discordou. Talvez por falta de opção, claro.

Se ele era ou não um bom professor, Lupin ainda não tinha certeza. Só sabia que era o primeiro emprego em anos que parecia valer a pena, que trazia a esperança de que o mundo não era tão sem cor assim. Seus alunos eram lembrança constante de uma vida mais normal, mais alegre e não tão solitária.

Alguns até o lembravam de sua própria experiência em Hogwarts. Às vezes ele estava no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã e pegava de relance um James. Talvez até uma Lily. Em alguns ele via Peter e Sirius e não sabia o que pensar, se culpa, se raiva, se tristeza. A diferença era que, com sorte, nenhuma daquelas crianças teria que passar pelas mesmas dificuldades que ele passou em seus anos escolares. Sem guerra, se perda, sem mortes.

Nem tudo era perfeito. Havia também Snapes andando por ai. E, claro, o próprio Snape, sempre buscando alguma brecha ou erro para criticar Lupin. Felizmente, Lupin sempre se prezou em ter uma grande paciência.

Ajudava tentar lembrar que, pelo menos os alunos, ainda eram jovens e, mesmo aqueles que tentavam esconder, tinham inseguranças ainda.

Então quando, por exemplo, Draco Malfoy criticava os métodos, aparência e escolha de roupas de Lupin, o professor focava no modo como o aluno ficou apavorado com seu bicho-papão. Ironicamente, o bicho-papão de Draco era o mesmo de Harry: um dementador.

Diferente de Harry, Lupin acreditava que Draco temia dementadores não por medo do "medo", mas sim porque era a primeira criatura das trevas que ele já vira de perto. A fascinação de Draco por Defesa de Artes das Trevas era pura fantasia de criança, sem nenhum pingo de realidade envolvida. Quando de frente com a realidade, a reação de Draco era medo. Algo que, do ponto de vista de Lupin, era uma boa notícia.

Draco, no fundo, não passava de um menino imaturo, mimado pelos pais e encantado com histórias do passado que na verdade não compreendia. Se Lupin fosse compará-lo com algum dos marotos seria com James.

James também se considerava superior à grande parte dos alunos, principalmente da Casa que ele odiava. Seus pais eram pessoas boas que não acreditavam na importância de status de sangue, mas que, como os Malfoy, mimavam James a toda e qualquer oportunidade. Por ser filho único e o primeiro depois de anos de tentativas, James era a jóia mais preciosa do casal, recebia doces todo dia da sua mãe e cartas constantes de seu pai. Tudo que ele pedia, ele recebia.

Mas a maior diferença, e a mais importante, entre os dois era que James teve ajuda de seus amigos e, principalmente, de Lily. Se não fosse por Sirius, James não saberia como as famílias puro sangue podiam ser. Se não tivesse conhecido Lupin não teria aprendido como o preconceito pode afetar a vida de alguém. Se não fosse por Lily ele jamais teria percebido que não precisava provar para ninguém sua superioridade para ser amado, apenas precisava ser ele mesmo.

Draco não tinha ninguém. Era claro para Lupin que, por mais que ele tivesse popularidade em sua própria Casa, amigos de infância e apoio dos pais, Draco não tinha ninguém para desafiá-lo, para mostrar-lhe um mundo diferente.

Com muita sorte, Draco encontraria uma Lily em sua vida e se tornaria uma pessoa melhor.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, Lupin fazia um grande esforço para não azará-lo.


	11. Year Four

**Year Four**

_Thinking for yourself_

Independência. É um caminho longo, complicado e tortuoso. Identidade. É uma coisa confusa, camadas sobre camadas de símbolos que não fazem sentido algum quando retirados de seu contexto.

É preciso mergulhar no mais fundo dentro de si mesmo, descobrir as piores coisas a seu respeito, caminhar na escuridão de seu coração, as coisas que você prefere negar do que dizer. Encarar suas fraquezas, encarar suas humilhações, aceitar suas vitórias, mesmo quando são diferentes do que você planejava inicialmente.

Essas coisas te prendem quando você quer avançar. Um passo a frente, dois para trás, porque parece que o mundo te empurra de volta. Ninguém gosta de pensar na mudança, em como as coisas deixarão de ser como eram antes. A estabilidade é um sonho constante, mas novas experiências são necessárias.

Transformam sua vida – um novo mundo, para um 'eu' novo.

_"Who are you? You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."_


	12. Not The Only One

**Not The Only One**

_Mialle_**  
**

Tem muita coisa que não se pensa antes de dar um conselho. Nunca pensei no que poderia acontecer depois, mas naquele meu quarto ano, enquanto todas as meninas só falavam de pares para o Baile de Inverno, Ginny nem mesmo falava apenas disso, mas era fácil ver que ela esperava e sonhava que em algum momento Harry a convidasse para o Baile. Veja bem, era tão óbvio que a primeira e única escolha nos olhos de Harry era Cho, que me partia o coração observar aquilo.

Não era meu assunto preferido, mas era fácil ver que vários outros tinham algum interesse em Ginny, não que eles caíssem de amor por ela, mas era fácil ver alguma admiração nos olhos deles. E bem mais fácil ver o motivo, Ginny estava ficando muito bonita, tomando formas e deixando qualquer vestígio daquela timidez que lhe atacava para trás.

- Você vai no Baile?

- Não consegui um par ainda e parece que ninguém do quarto ano pretende me convidar, Hermione – ela respondeu.

- Está esperando o Harry te convidar, Ginny?

Nesse momento minha amiga ficou vermelha e baixou os olhos, achei um pouco divertido, me lembrou quando Ron percebeu que, olha só, eu era uma menina e podia ser convidada para o Baile.

- Ah, Hermione, não acho que ele vá me convidar...

- Fico feliz que você saiba, veja bem, ele é ainda mais tapado que seu irmão, talvez, apesar de não achar possível que alguém seja mais tapado que seu irmão...

Ela riu e um rapaz do outro lado do pátio permaneceu com os olhos fixos nela.

- Você sempre se irrita com o Ron. Ele não te convidou?

- Um pouco tarde demais, acabei aceitando outro convite, me cansei de ter paciência e de ouvi-lo falar como se eu não fosse menina.

- Ron é bem idiota mesmo.

- Harry também, não pense que ele é muito diferente. Não são pessoas ruins, são apenas meninos babacas como todos os outros quando se trata de meninas.

- Não sei por que fica insistindo em falar sobre Harry assim.

- Se quer fingir que não gosta dele, que eu não consigo ver isso, até podemos tentar, mas ai você devia fazer coisas como, por exemplo, sorrir praquele rapaz ali da Ravenclaw que está te olhando faz um tempo. Não é como se no mundo o único cara fosse o Harry, Ginny.

Ela ensaiou algumas palavras para me responder, mas no final permaneceu calada, levantou os olhos para o rapaz da Ravenclaw e sorriu um pouco.

- Acho que o nome dele é Michael.

Naquele Baile, Ginny foi convidada por Neville enquanto eu assistia toda a cena de Ron com ciúmes e sendo um tremendo imbecil.

Ginny parecia se divertir muito com Neville. Estava consideravelmente bonita e graciosa, pouco tempo depois a vi conversando com o tal do Michael e ela sorria bastante, o que me parecia feliz e promissor. Claro que fiquei imensamente feliz ao vê-la com Michael um tempo depois e tornei lembrá-la que agora sabia que Harry não era o único cara do mundo, que haviam tantos outros tão bons quanto eles, mesmo que nenhum seja o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Naquele quarto ano, enquanto me preocupava com Harry e o Torneio Tribruxo e Viktor e Ron e Rita Skeeter, Ginny finalmente percebeu que meu amigo não era, afinal, o único. Que Michael não seria o único e que a vida era assim. Claro que eu não tinha idéia de até onde esse conselho poderia ser levado.


	13. Dois Graus de Separação

**Dois Graus de Separação**  
por Nacilme

A coisa que Bartolomeu Crouch Junior mais odiava no mundo eram Comensais da Morte que haviam escapado da condenação. 

A crença de que o Lorde das Trevas o abraçaria no mais íntimo de seus círculos – como a um filho e acima de qualquer outro Comensal, pois ele havia se mantido fiel – o guiou durante a jornada de seu último ano de vida e durante sua complexa missão. Porém, foi o ódio que sentia pelos Comensais livres que sustentou o seu disfarce durante todo o tempo.

Assim que chegou em Hogwarts, Bartô manteve o olho mágico de Moody em Harry Potter. O sucesso de sua missão era sua passagem para a bonança que não conhecia há anos e que encontraria ao lado de seu Lorde. Porém seu olho bom, seu olho humano e rancoroso, recaiu sobre o falastrão herdeiro Malfoy, o jovem Draco.

Ah, e como ele deliciou essa fria vingança! Poder aterrorizar o filho de Lúcio Malfoy durante o ano escolar foi seu triunfo particular. Tornou-se cômico ver o medo genuíno estampar-se no rosto do fedelho cada vez que ele se aproximava contornando algum corredor, ou durante as aulas. Sem contar que o disfarce como o paranóico ex-auror lhe conferia uma autoridade e certa permissividade de ação. Afinal, quem desejaria contrariar um louco, que ainda por cima tinha o poder de lhe reprovar no fim do ano? Era muito doce para ser verdade...

O primeiro encontro de Moody com Draco, Bartô ficou sabendo depois, passou de fato a mito entre as paredes da escola. O episódio da Doninha Quicante, como os alunos o chamavam, foi contado ainda durante muitos meses e ganhou até mesmo proporções absurdas. Mas o principal motivo para que ele tivesse recorrido a um castigo tão drástico e rápido, além de não permitido pela escola, como Dumbledore o havia alertado mais cedo, era de que o menino estava ameaçando a integridade física de Potter. Ninguém tocaria em um fio de cabelo sequer do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu enquanto ele estivesse naquela escola!

Durante meses ele observou Draco e pôde notar, com espanto, como a postura dele mudou. Ela era mimado, convencido e gostava de alardear sua fortuna e "bom nome". Ameaçava outros alunos e desprezava qualquer um que julgasse estar abaixo do seu nível social e ideológico, o que englobava basicamente quase toda a população do castelo. Se dependesse de sua vontade, o mundo bem poderia girar em torno dele e de sua poderosa família e dinheiro, que tudo estaria muito bem. O menino era ridículo; uma falácia. O quê o tornava parecido demais com Lúcio. E Bartô detestava Lúcio. Logo...

Uma pequena lembrança de que Moody poderia fuçar na sujeira da família manteve o menino na linha. Claro, Draco continuou a agir da mesma forma quando achava que o olho mágico de Moody não estava espiando. Mas seu comportamento discreto perto do professor manteve-se durante todo o ano, conselho de seu pai.

Os outros Comensais não tinham idéia de que um grande plano estava em movimento a partir de Hogwarts para trazer Lorde Voldemort de volta. Mas deviam desconfiar de que algo acontecia, e que ele ficava cada vez mais forte. A Marca começava a ficar visível e um comportamento chamativo de antigos suspeitos seria muito desvantajoso para todos os envolvidos. Lúcio podia ser um idiota, mas não era tão idiota assim. Manter rédeas curtas nas atitudes de seu filho tão perto de um ex-auror era de importância vital. Bartô se divertia, em seu quarto particular, pensando em como todos deviam estar morrendo de medo a essa altura.

E isso de certa forma resvalou também em Draco. Seus sussurros mudaram de tom e ele se tornou mais sério. Seu tradicional discurso, sobre algumas pessoas serem melhores do que outras, ficou mais maduro e ganhou um aspecto mais pessoal: a lembrança do episódio da doninha deve ter sido humilhante demais. Ele parecia ter deixado de apenas repetir o que lhe haviam ensinado e começado a pensar de fato sobre o assunto e em como afetava a sua vida.

E imaginando isso, Bartô começou a cogitar as possibilidades. Veja bem, Bartô não tinha muito tempo livre entre vigiar os passos de Harry Potter e garantir que o plano de seu mestre corresse bem, e as tarefas que acumulava estando no lugar de Moody. Mas anos em Azkaban tiram o sono (e outras coisas) de uma pessoa, e as noites que passava insone eram recheadas de fantasias sobre como seria o mundo mágico livre dos trouxas. Como seria governar essa nova sociedade ao lado de seu Lorde e outros seguidores – não tão fiéis, ele sempre lembrava.

Bartô definitivamente gostava de planejar o extermínio dos outros Comensais, daqueles que não sofreram por Lorde Voldemort. A coisa que ele mais odiava no mundo era Comensais que escaparam da condenação. E nesses momentos, seu ódio se renovava e embalava suas noites perturbadas com anseios de tortura sem fim, pois era isso que esses Comensais mereciam.

E Draco, Bartô concluiu, era a personificação de todos esses covardes que ele detestava. Qualquer potencial que o herdeiro Malfoy pudesse ter como estudante ou mesmo pessoa era obscurecido pelo desprazer que Bartô sentia. E na realidade, Bartô não ligava. O menino arrogante seria eliminado como merecido, junto com a família podre que tinha. Só os leais sobrariam.

E foi ainda sonhando com isso, entorpecido pelo forte Veritasserum que lhe fora administrado, que Bartô perdeu sua alma para o beijo do dementador. Os planos e anseios, e qualquer felicidade que pudessem ter trazido ao homem, se esvaíram entre os véus da terrível criatura. Apenas mais uma ferramenta para que Voldemort concluísse seus planos; como o tão odiado Draco Malfoy seria num futuro próximo. Apenas mais um grau de separação entre o Lorde e o fim de um Comensal condenado.


	14. Year Five

**Year Five**

_The Dark Side of the Moon_

Nenhum mergulho desce tão fundo quanto aquele para dentro da sua própria escuridão. Tudo que você imagina é desconstruído conforme você caminha avistando-a, portões e mais portões até o palácio da morte – do renascimento.

O mundo não mudou, continua vivendo a mesma hipocrisia de antes, mas dentro de você, tudo está diferente. A escuridão que você sabe muito bem que se aproxima desperta em você o desejo de sangue, de batalha, de seguir em frente, de lutar.

Você nunca precisou escolher um lado – foi uma das coisas que foram decididas por ter nascido onde nasceu – sua lealdade é firme e não treme.

Você faz exatamente o que deve fazer, aceitando que nem tudo é exatamente como o esperado, como sua família antes de você. Sem sequer pensar nas conseqüências.

_ "You're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been _so_ many. And what you have to ask yourself is... what happened to them?."_


	15. Suddenly I See

**Suddenly I See**

_Honey G._**  
**

Ele estava se sentindo bem melhor agora. Podia respirar sem se sentir um perigo letal ambulante, sem ser um peso, sem se sentir sujo. Por que ele não se lembrara disso antes? Teria poupado tanta angústia...

Ele _não_ tinha sido possuído por Voldemort, ele não era uma arma, ele poderia passar o Natal com aqueles que amava, sem ter que voltar mais à rua dos Alfeneiros para se isolar. Não era um perigo para as pessoas – aquilo tinha sido só um sonho, uma visão, mas ele ainda era Harry Potter.

Toda aquela aflição parecia um pouco ridícula agora. Ginny, aquela garota decidida e ótima de azarações, tinha feito Harry esquecer a menininha ruiva que apontara para sua cicatriz e sentia tamanha admiração pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. A aluna dedicada da Armada de Dumbledore, a garota falante e engraçada já tinha sido aquela criança possuída, manipulada pela terrível lembrança de Tom Riddle.

Como ele pôde esquecer tudo o que Ginny Weasley tinha pensado? Ela tinha crescido muito desde a primeira vez que a vira, em King's Cross. Os cabelos, antes em marias-chiquinhas, agora estavam longos, e a expressão de medo tinha dado lugar a uma autoconfiança.

Mas Ginny tinha crescido muito mais emocionalmente desde o episódio na Câmara Secreta. Harry já não tinha certeza se o contato tão profundo com Lord Voldemort a fortalecera, ou se ela (como todas as garotas) tinha amadurecido antes que ele, ou quem sabe o relacionamento com Michael Corner a tenha feito crescer... De algum modo, Ginny havia se tornado uma garota forte de quem Harry sentia profundo orgulho.

Ele se sentia grato por tê-la como amiga, principalmente porque, naquela ocasião Ginny tinha sido uma das únicas pessoas a enfrentá-lo, a mostrar a ele que tudo era um mal-entendido. Ginny sabia como ninguém a força de Voldemort, como era ser possuído, como era ter a mente invadida.

Por isso, talvez, ela o compreendera mais do que os irmãos quando o Sr. Weasley fora atacado. Ginny parecia mais calma (ou menos nervosa) do que os gêmeos e Ron, porque também já tinha se sentindo um instrumento de Voldemort, e fora, de fato.

Conversar com ela tirara um peso de seu coração. Seus olhos castanhos prenderam sua atenção enquanto ela falava, sua voz, decidida, era a única que conseguira convencê-lo que ele não era perigoso.

Ginny, Ginny... finalmente Harry estava conhecendo a irmã que Ron tanto comentara; a garota comunicativa que divertia a todos com suas piadas e imitações. Ele só queria ter menos situações tristes como aquela.

Harry se perguntou o que teria sido dos Weasleys se ele não os tivesse conhecido. Será que estariam melhores? Será que estariam agora todos dormindo, sem perigo algum?

_Papai estaria morto_, ele podia ouvir a voz de Ginny em sua mente, enquanto a olhava sentada à sua frente. E eu estaria também, refletiu Harry. Por mais que os Weasleys tivessem sofrido por serem tão próximos d'O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry se forçava a relembrar que eles estavam naquela guerra não somente por ele, mas pelo o que ele representava – o fim de Voldemort.


	16. Angels With Filthy Souls

**Angels with filthy souls**

_Kollynew_**  
**

A única coisa que podemos controlar em nossas vidas é se seremos bons ou maus.

Mas o universo é grande demais e nós somos pequenos diante dessa grandiosidade e quando somos jovens, não percebemos isso. Sem conhecer a vida, acreditamos que podemos vencer tudo, necessitamos ser notados e reconhecidos como especiais, precisamos dar orgulho a alguém e sentimos prazer com tudo isso.

Quando jovens, somos tolos;  
Quando jovens, somos inocentes;  
Quando jovens, acreditamos que nossas escolhas não terão tanta importância na construção do nosso futuro e não nos permitimos ter medo da instabilidade da vida, porque quando somos jovens, somos invencíveis...

_Até que tudo muda de repente._

E nada te avisa;  
E nada te sustenta;  
E nada te prepara.  
E, quando finalmente percebes, já dependentes de algo que podes perder a qualquer momento. E isso dói e te faz sofrer.

_E de certas dores não há como se esconder._

É com pesar que vejo que trilhas caminhos perigosos, quando a cada dia fica mais evidente que já não és a mesma criança, mesmo que pareças com uma. Por outro lado, tens as características de um líder, porém tens medo e preferes ser o comandado. Jovem demais e influenciado por pessoas cujo caráter vem depois da glória e do sangue... E eu me envergonho por ter sido um deles, um dia.

Quando eu era jovem, tinha sonhos;  
Quando eu era jovem, amei;  
Quando eu era jovem, fui tolo demais e caí nas tentações do caminho mais fácil, por medo, por orgulho e por raiva.

Draco... Vejo-o caminhar cada vez mais ao encontro de um destino que, se pudesse, não teria escolhido para mim. Em teu medo, vejo o menino que eu fui, e em teu futuro vejo dor e arrependimento semelhante aos que vivi. E não desejo isso a ninguém, pois em minhas mãos, ainda carrego o sangue da mulher que amei.

_E em tuas mãos, vislumbro sangue de inocentes._

Durante este ano, a escola mudou, o mundo se transformou e as circunstancias te moldaram, lançando-o às escolhas que nenhum jovem deveria precisar tomar. E é nesse ponto, Draco, que diferenciastes de mim.

Não tivestes escolhas, teu caminho já estava decidido por outros e eu me enganei ao acreditar que caminhavas para tal destino quando, na verdade, foste empurrado a ele a cada segundo da sua existência. A marca que será gravada em teu braço não é tua, por mais que grites que se orgulha de, tão jovem, ter essa honra. A marca negra em teu braço é do teu pai, da tua mãe e de todos os que erraram antes deles. O Lord precisava ensiná-los e estavas perto demais para fugir.

Mas foste nobre. Escolheu tua família e, apenas por isso, és mais digno do que eu que até hoje vivo as conseqüências e as dores do meu orgulho, ambição e medo.

Quando jovem, questionamos;  
Quando jovem, acreditamos;  
Quando jovem, somos puros e inocentes como os anjos.  
Quando jovem, nós somos imortais...

E o universo ainda é grande demais.


	17. Year Six

**Year Six**

_Heaven Meets Hell_

Um dos ditados mais usados da humanidade, sem dúvida é "tenha cuidado com o que você deseja, você pode acabar conseguindo." E a realidade é sempre muito diferente do sonho; você não sabe o que fazer. Sua chance de se provar, sua chance de vingança, sua chance de felicidade, alegria, estabilidade, todas essas coisas são muito diferentes das idéias que você fez sobre elas.

Você tem dúvidas, mas nunca fala com ninguém – jamais poderia confessar. Foi o caminho que você escolheu tantos anos atrás, e sempre esteve claro para todos o que você faria. Não pensa no momento em que será testado, o último teste, a fidelidade e lealdade que nunca poderiam ser alteradas.

E inevitavelmente o momento chega: com a varinha na mão, o inimigo à sua frente – subitamente tão frágil, quase uma criança – e você precisa escolher o que você é. Covarde ou assassino? Todas as opções à sua frente – que podem parecer duas, mas são infinitas, no entanto apenas uma pode ser tomada. São pequenos momentos, pequenas coisas que acabam definindo toda a sua história. Você abaixa a varinha com piedade, com medo, ou com confusão, e todo o mundo gira ao seu redor naquele instante. Canções nunca cantadas, escapando para o Vazio daquilo que Nunca Foi (Mas Poderia Ter Sido).

_"Coward. Any day."_


	18. A Verdade Sobre Malfoy e Murta

**A Verdade Sobre o Malfoy e a Murta****  
**_Adriana Swan_

Havia um menino calado na fronteira dos dois mundos.

Ele vinha, era loiro e de olhos cinzas, era um pouco como os outros (um pouco vivo) e um pouco igual a mim, igual fantasma.

Seus olhos claros molhados, não eram fundos, não eram fracos. Eram olhos de quem já viu o meu mundo (de quem morreu e não sabe). Olhos que pediam um pouquinho de misericórdia, mas que não tinham misericórdia alguma. Cinzas. Como tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele, sem cor.

Suas mãos eram trêmulas e incertas. Suas pernas já não tinham mais firmeza. Depois de algumas semanas, já não era mais o mesmo, já não era mais tão vivo (eu tinha esperança que logo ele seria igual a mim e dividiria o banheiro comigo). E logo estava magro, e logo estava pálido, e logo era muito mais fantasma que eu.

Seus lábios eram ressecados e feridos, nem pareciam mais os lábios corados que eu desejava tanto. Não que eu os quisesse menos agora, cada dia mais eles se aproximavam dos meus. Ontem lábios belos, hoje machucados, amanhã iguais aos meus.

E tinha as lágrimas.

Lavavam o rosto dele, manchavam. Enxugava com a manga branca da camisa, engolia o choro. Mentira, chorava mais.

Chorava como um condenado.

Chorava como se estivesse sozinho.

Chorava como um fantasma.

Chorava como eu.

Chorava.

E eu já não chorava mais.

Enquanto ele já não ria.

Na verdade, acho que ele já estava morto e não sabia.


	19. Easy

**Easy**  
_.cah._

Então, Luna Lovegood e Ginny Weasley eram amigas. O tipo de consciência que vinha fácil quando uma defendia a outra de um bando de alunos inconvenientes que não paravam de repetir, perjorativamente, "Loony, Loony, Loony".

Mas Luna não se importava tanto. Foram anos não se importando tanto, e depois de anos não se importando tanto não via muito sentido em deixar pra se importar agora. Digo, não é como se ela acreditasse ser superior aos outros ou coisa do tipo, na verdade ela era uma pessoa muito humilde, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha esse dom de abstrair as características irritantes dos outros. E isso deixava Ginny um pouco exasperada, porque Ginny gostava muito de Luna e achava que esta precisava se defender, se impor, lutar um pouco de vez em quando!

Luna nunca precisou disso.

Para ela, bastava observar. E foi observando, como sempre fez, que percebeu logo no início aquilo o que seria uma das melhores notícias de Hogwarts naquele ano:

_"Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, sentados embaixo de uma árvore. Se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O"._

Mas ela não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia cantigas bobas para constranger casais apaixonados. E, de qualquer forma, na época em que essa música passou por sua cabeça, Ginny ainda namorava Dean Thomas.

Pode-se dizer, então, que Luna teve uma espécie de epifania.

A professora Trelawney, entretanto, chamaria isso de "um maravilhoso episódio de clarividência", algo que ela só experimentara, possivelmente, uma vez na vida – a menos que houvesse videntes em sua família. Se fosse o caso, quem sabe Luna não teria um futuro promissor? Mas o foco não era esse.

O foco precisava estar em Ginny.

Ginny era amiga de Luna. E Luna percebeu, desde o início, que a amiga não daria certo com Dean Thomas, mesmo que Dean Thomas fosse um rapaz simpático e bonito – bonito como o Zabini, por exemplo, embora Ginny torcesse o nariz para a comparação.

Luna não acreditava em Dean&Ginny por dois motivos:

O primeiro deles é que Dean queria desesperadamente tomar conta de Ginny, de uma forma que a sufocava e acabava com qualquer espaço que ela quisesse ter para si mesma. E Ginny era espaçosa. E era praticamente claustrofóbica, no que se referia a relacionamentos. E parecia um animalzinho, do tipo selvagem e que não consegue ficar entre quatro paredes de forma alguma, sabe?

E o segundo motivo para não acreditar em Dean&Ginny, bem, era que o nome dos dois juntos soava muito mal. Era isso.

E era só isso.

E era tão perfeitamente lógico para Luna que aquilo tudo não daria certo, que ela não se deu realmente o trabalho de avisar à Ginny que aquilo não daria certo - mas é claro que ela poderia ao menos ter avisado sobre Harry. Ocorre que, se Luna avisasse sobre Harry, então talvez o beijo na torre não tivesse tanta graça assim, não é?

O ponto é que mesmo sabendo sobre Harry – desde o Natal e a festa do professor Slughorn -, e mesmo gostando muito dele, Luna não teve coragem de contar à Ginny sobre isso e sobre o que ela acreditava que ele sentia pela amiga. Luna não teve coragem de contar absolutamente nada porque, afinal de contas, Harry não era tão diferente assim de Dean. Fisicamente, sim, eles eram o oposto um do outro, mas Luna sabia que Harry era um herói e que tinha essa mania de salvar pessoas - e Ginny não era exatamente o tipo de garota que precisava ser salva, entende?

Harry era gentil. Mas era também tão cabeça dura e tinha tanto medo de perder as pessoas! E Harry esquecia de coisas importantes, como por exemplo o fato de que havia gente ao seu redor que também possuía problemas, que ele não era o único que passava por momentos ruins – embora, sim, ele passasse por momentos ruins com uma frequência assustadora.

Luna amava Harry, mas admitia que o amigo – sim, ela o considerava um amigo – era bastante relapso. E achava curioso o fato de que alguém tão voltado para os outros e em ajudar os outros, pudesse, ao mesmo tempo, ser tão centrado em si mesmo a ponto de ignorar completamente as necessidades alheias.

Ela não sabia do "sorte sua" que Ginny havia jogado na cara de Harry no ano anterior, mas conhecia a amiga e conhecia o amigo, e eles não poderiam ser mais óbvios às vezes. Luna podia não saber detalhes sobre Tom Riddle e sobre o Natal anterior e sobre Harry ter surtado por causa da cobra que atacou o Sr. Weasley, mas era capaz de imaginar muitos "sorte sua" pra cada discussão um pouco mais séria entre Harry e Ginny.

Harry&Ginny. Que soava melhor que Dean&Ginny, mas que ainda assim deixava Luna com a sensação de que cedo ou tarde a amiga se sentiria uma prisioneira.

Estava tudo bem. Luna só não se preocupava tanto porque sabia que Ginny era uma lutadora. E se Ginny se tornasse prisioneira de algo ou alguém, então ela lutaria pra escapar. E se Ginny se sentisse acuada, então ela lutaria pra conseguir mais espaço. E era isso o que Luna esperava dela. E Luna tanto esperava isso dela, e tanto admirava isso nela, que se permitiu lutar também, depois, bem depois, quando a noite parecia querer engolir todo o castelo, e somente ela e Neville atenderam ao chamado dos outros.

Luna Lovegood e Ginny Weasley eram amigas. E esse era o tipo de consciência que vinha fácil quando uma defendia a outra - de si mesmas, de garotos e seus hormônios, de alunos inconvenientes, ou mesmo de de um bando de Comensais da Morte sedentos por sangue, sedentos por sangue, sedentos por sangue.

Para Luna, esse era o tipo de consciência que importava.


	20. Year Seven

**Year Seven**

_The Last Survivors_

Você sempre soube que esse momento chegaria, e no entanto, você está ausente. É como se nada daquilo pudesse te tocar. Você lutou tanto – mas toda a força parece ter se esvaído junto com a vida de Rufus Scrimgeour. A vida não faz sentido, e toda essa representação patética de que tudo está bem é quase demais para você.

A solidão é tudo que deseja, tudo que procura. Mergulhar em sua própria depressão de auto-comiseração, até que possa finalmente desaparecer sem que ninguém note. Os vagões cheios do trem são uma piada de mal-gosto, e os jovens rostos sorridentes dos alunos de primeiro ano, um escarninho da vida que você conheceu.

Você quer sofrer só, mas todos dividem as mesmas dúvidas, as mesmas dores. Quando ninguém mais está lá, seus amigos continuam ao seu lado, leais, como sempre foram.

Aos poucos, você é forçado a aceitar a verdade.

_"You Are Not Alone."_


	21. I see nothing in your eyes

**I see nothing in your eyes**  
_And the more I see less I like_

_Lihhelsing_

Ela estava abatida quando Neville entrou na cabine. Luna estava encostada em um canto mais perto da janela lendo algo que obrigaria Neville virar de ponta cabeça pra conseguir entender o que era, mas Ginny estava sentada no meio de um dos bancos, abraçando o joelho e com o olhar perdido.

Ele entrou na cabine mantendo o silêncio que as duas instauraram e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Luna, que o olhou com aqueles intensos olhos azuis e, pela primeira vez em anos, não deu seu típico sorriso. Neville engoliu em seco, mas a verdadeira compreensão de que [i]tudo[/i] estava errado veio com o olhar quase vazio de Ginny.

Quase vazio porque nele Neville ainda via dor e medo. Ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar com a profundidade daqueles sentimentos e finalmente deixou seus próprios olhos correrem pela figura encolhida da garota. Fazia alguns meses desde a última vez que se encontraram, mas em todos esses anos ele nunca a vira tão abatida quanto naquele momento - nem mesmo quando estava dominada por Voldemort.

Ginny tinha emagrecido, seu cabelo estava repuxado em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e tinha olheiras profundas, como se não dormisse direito há dias.

- Você tem dormido, Ginny? – Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, e sua voz soou um pouco apreensiva. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e Neville mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado. – Comido? – Mais uma resposta negativa que fez o garoto mudar de banco e sentar-se ao lado dela. Ginny nem ao menos se mexeu.

- Eu acho que vou chamar a mulher do carrinho de doces aqui, Neville. – Ele ergueu os olhos e notou que Luna os observava, sorriu agradecido e a loira desapareceu pela porta da cabine.

- Ginny, você não pode parar de cuidar de si mesma... – Cuidadosamente ele passou o braço em volta do ombro dela que, surpreendentemente, cedeu e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu não tenho notícias deles há dias. Não tenho notícia de ninguém há dias. Fui obrigada a vir para a escola, Neville. Eu não queria. Só vou ficar mais angustiada e preocupada e... – Ele sentiu algumas gotas quentes pingando em seu braço e a voz dela ficar embargada pelo choro.

- Hm, eu sei mas... – Ele respirou fundo, não tinha certeza se sabia bem como era aquela sensação de impotência porque desde que a guerra havia começado ele só tinha uma coisa em mente: DA. – Você não pode se deixar de lado porque eu tenho certeza de que eles não querem que você fique assim. Harry com certeza não iria gostar.

Ele a sentiu ficar tensa, mas não se mexeu. Talvez aquele fosse um assunto delicado demais para abordar naquele momento.

- Não, hm, deixa pra lá. – Ginny se afastou dele, encarando-o diretamente.

- Não Neville. Você não sabe como é. Não sabe como é ter que passar a vida inteira ouvindo que não sou adulta o suficiente para entender as coisas, como é ver todos eles se arriscando enquanto eu fico de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer nada. Eu não posso me arriscar porque eles não querem me perder, eu sou frágil demais. Mas eu tenho que viver com o medo de perdê-los. E ainda com o medo de ser a última a saber que os perdi.

- Você não vai perdê-los, Ginny. Nós não vamos perder ninguém.

- E você não pode garantir! É uma guerra Neville. Não é DADA, não é um treino.

- É, mas nós sabemos que eles estão preparados, Ginny.

- E se eles estão nós também estamos. Vê como é injusto? – Neville desviou do olhar duro dela e notou que Luna já estava de volta. Ele não tinha exatamente como rebater aquele argumento porque sabia que era verdade, mas tinha um plano.

- É. mas...

- Mas o que, Neville? – Luna entregou um punhado de doces para Ginny, que os olhou de canto de olho, mas nem sequer se mexeu para começar a comer.

- Talvez eles tenham nos mandado de volta de propósito.

- O que você quer dizer? – A loira já estava acomodada em seu lugar e agora as duas meninas o encaravam, igualmente curiosas.

- Coma, Ginny. – Ela revirou os olhos, mas pegou um sapo de chocolate e enfiou na boca enquanto o mandava prosseguir – Alguém precisa reagir aqui dentro, meninas. A guerra está lá fora, sim, mas não podemos deixar Hogwarts ser tomada. Dumbledore não ia gostar disso.

- Então você está dizendo que deveríamos...

- Reabrir a DA, sim! – Ele estava visivelmente empolgado, mas as duas ainda transpareciam certo receio.

- E porque, então, não recebemos instruções para fazer isso? – Ginny ficou séria, tentando controlar a ansiedade que sentia com aquela idéia.

- Porque tem que ser segredo. Ninguém pode desconfiar, imaginar, nada. Temos que confiar plenamente em todas as pessoas que formos ingressar, temos que ser dez vezes mais cuidadosos.

- E você acha que vai adiantar de alguma coisa? – O olhar de Luna tinha voltado a ter aquele brilho de esperança típico, o que o animou ainda mais.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que tentar. Temos que tentar de tudo, meninas.

As duas finalmente cederam e os três começaram a planejar o reinicio da DA e aos poucos eles iam se convencendo mais e mais de que eles tinham que fazer aquilo e de que era aquilo que todos queriam que eles fizessem – e, mais do que isso, Neville soube, pela primeira vez, que era isso que ele queria.


	22. Submersa em Tons de Prata

**Submersa em tons de prata**

_Narcisa Le Fay_

Pansy sempre foi uma daquelas pessoas que esperava que os outros agissem por ela. Sempre esperando ser servida, era o que a sua mãe costumava dizer com orgulho, afinal de contas, Parkinsons nasceram para serem servidos. Trabalho, esforço, eram características daqueles que não possuíam a sorte de ser como eles. Para tudo na vida, Pansy esperava os outros decidirem antes de agir.

Era uma boa forma de sobrevivência.

Havia aqueles que Pansy sempre buscava como norte. Aqueles que, não importava as decisões, sempre seguiria porque sabia que eles sempre seriam _certos_. Um era a filosofia de sua casa, Sonserina. O outro, Draco Malfoy. Não importava o assunto, Pansy sabia que enquanto os seguisse estaria bem.

E, por isso, onde quer que fosse Pansy sempre usava prata. Prata era a cor de sua casa e dos olhos de Draco. Prata era a cor do certo, da sobrevivência.

Prata era a cor de tudo que Ela amava e almejava.

Contudo, prata é uma cor forte demais para ser seguida sem questionamento. Uma cor forte demais para aqueles que se coloquem como passivos.

Prata e suas idéias exigem mais do que jovens podem dar.

Pela primeira vez os dois pratas que Pansy sempre seguiu com orgulho e dedicação estavam em confronto. O prata de sua Casa, de suas tradições, exigia dos prata de Draco mais do que ele podia dar.

Mais do que ele já pensara em ter que dar.

Por isso, pela primeira vez, Pansy não soube como se posicionar, como _agir_. Apoiar a Casa e suas tradições foi lhe ensinado desde a mais terna infância.

Por outro lado, seguir o prata de Draco sempre foi o que ela sempre quis.

E por isso, Pansy, pela primeira vez, apenas _ouviu_. Não agia mais porque não sabia como agir. Ela apenas ouvia o desespero de Draco – mesmo quando ele não falava – e a expectativa de sua Casa pelo sangue que logo receberia.

Por fim, o prata de sua Casa – opressor e, por ela, aos poucos, desacreditado – afastou de vez o prata de Draco e só deixou o dourado quase branco nele.

Mesmo antes de partir, Draco não olhava mais para o alto, quase como se esquecesse, como se quisesse esquecer, que possuía prata em si.

Nesse ponto Pansy não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela não tinha mais o que ouvir já que os gritos eram altos demais – Por Merlin, como ela queria abaixá-los! – que sufocavam qualquer outro som. Pansy também não agia porque ninguém lhe dava ordens.

Pansy sentia desesperada e por isso tentava manter-se apenas com vida, apenas esperar que as coisas voltassem aos eixos. Apenas esperando que os pratas que ela amava voltassem ao que eram.

Pansy se forçava a acreditar em algo impossível.

Não havia mais risada no trem de Hogwarts – aquele era seu último ano, seu ano de aproveitar, era o que ela pensava com raiva – nem a expectativa boa para a seleção de Casas, nem os comentários de sempre.

Havia apenas o silêncio, o medo e ela tentando manter-se com vida.

Sem agir.

Draco não voltara com ela para Hogwarts, ao menos não o Draco que ela conhecia. Seu Draco não estava no trem – no lugar dele havia apenas um menino de cabelos loiros demais - e Pansy inesperadamente agradeceu por isso. Draco ao menos não veria como a seleção de casas fora feita naquele ano. Draco ao menos não sofreria com isso.

Seu Draco ainda estava salvo.

Pansy sabia que ele voltaria, porém, antes da chegada do Natal, Pansy percebeu que aquele menino do trem era Draco; que por mais que ela negasse, o tom de loiro-prata, sempre escondendo os olhos, agora era ele.

Ela não correu para o encontro dele, não chorou ou expressou alegria porque isso seria agir, seria se movimentar, e ela tinha medo. Pansy nunca fora uma pessoa de tomar a iniciativa; ela esperava pelos outros. Por isso, ela apenas o esperou. Draco passou por ela sem dizer nada, sem expressar nada e Pansy entendeu que ela deveria apenas segui-lo. Até que ele estivesse pronto, bom, [i]de volta[/i], Pansy deveria agir como um apoio mudo.

O choque entre os dois pratas atingira seu ponto máximo. Ouvir sua Casa era perigoso e provavelmente afastaria Draco de si. Ouvir Draco também era perigoso e, no entanto, era o eu parecia certo.

Pansy voltar a agir, mas como um apoio mudo.

Em todas as aulas ela estava presente, em todos os treinos que a Sonserina marcava, Pansy mantinha-se ao lado dele, a espera de ver os pratas vivos dele novamente – mas ela sempre recebia o amarelo-prata.

"Não sei por que você perde tempo com o Malfoy". Foi o que uma colega de classe lhe disse com tom de desdém.

Então Pansy deixou de ser apoio mudo e passou para um agressivo. Era verdade que os Malfoys estavam desacreditados. Era verdade que Draco tornara-se apático. Era verdade que era um absurdo ela ficar perto dele. Tudo isso era verdade. Porém Pansy nunca foi preocupada com a verdade. Ela preocupava-se em ser guiada e só.

Todavia ela não podia mais continuar sendo só guiada.

Por isso, ela calou a voz da Casa dentro de si e calou o pedido de Draco também.

Pansy começou a agir por si só pela primeira vez. Era irracional, estúpido e contra tudo o que ela um dia acreditara, mas Pansy sentia que era necessário.

Que era fazer o certo.

Pansy então passara a desviar os olhos de Draco das coisas que o machucavam – sempre armários extras em Hogwarts para se usar de esconderijo. Pansy também passara a desafiar abertamente aqueles que atacavam o amigo – e fora o maior erro deles pensar que ela não conhecia nenhum feitiço. Pansy tentava fazer Draco voltar a gostar de poções.

"Draco, minha poção ficou roxa e não cinza. O que eu errei?". Pansy sabia o que ela tinha errado já que trocara os ingredientes de propósito. Draco, no começo, não falava nada; apenas concertava a poção. Aos poucos ele passara a citar em voz alta os erros dela. Não era o Draco que ela conhecera, mas era um começo.

Pansy precisava acreditar que era.

Rumores sobre um grupo de resistência começaram a crescer depois da Páscoa. Rumores sobre Grifinórios que pensam que podem combater o prata que Pansy e Draco renegaram. Apesar das baixas – Loony Lovegood estava [i]estranhamente[/i] desaparecida – a resistência se mantinha – mesmo que servindo apenas como apoio a alunos e tendo a única esperança localizada fora do castelo agora maldito, ela se mantinha.

Pansy secretamente torce por eles. Ela não tem coragem – de fato, toda a sua era usada diariamente para abafar o que era soprado pelo prata de sua Casa – de procurá-los e sabia que Draco, por mais que quisesse ajudar, também não tinha.

Não é como se a Resistência se preocupasse com eles de qualquer modo. Por isso, Pansy continua a tentar salvar Draco a sua maneira.

A tentar salvar-se a sua maneira.

O tempo passa e cada diz é mais difícil. Ela está oprimida e Draco parece não saber o que fazer; e então Pansy nota.

Ele espera ela agir para saber o que fazer, como se posicionar.

Eles inverteram as posições.

Draco agora espera.

Pansy age.

É estúpido.

É irracional.

É cansativo.

E ela precisa continuar. Por eles, pela volta do prata amado – Merlin, como ela odeia só ver amarelo-prateado! -, [i]pelo fim[/i], ela precisa continuar.

Em meio à guerra eles se perdem, e Pansy entrega a última esperança deles. Ela não queria, esse nunca foi o plano. Porém ela já havia agido demais.

Pansy estava exausta. Ela só queria que terminasse; que de alguma forma – qualquer forma – terminasse.

Pansy nascera para seguir e não comandar.

Pansy só queria fugir com o prata de Draco.

E então o fim chegou. Em meio a barulho e cenas desconexas, o prata de sua Casa foi vencido pelo vermelho da Resistência.

Todos os orgulhoso pratas foram _manchados_ de vermelho.

E em meio a tudo isso, Pansy viu que o prata de Draco estava de volta. Molhado, cansado mais ainda sim agradecido.

Pansy agora poderia voltar a seguir; poderia apagar de sua memória que algum dia ela precisou agir.

Mas simplesmente não queria isso. Era estúpido e tudo mais, mas com o renascimento do prata de Draco, Pansy soube, pela primeira vez, o que queria.


	23. Epílogo: The Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

_Diana Prallon_

A Estrela Maior surge no céu, flamejante, e vendo o amanhecer daquele dia através das janelas partidas do Salão Principal, você percebe o quanto mudou.

Todos aqueles anos, todas aquelas opiniões 'tão firmes', tudo muda quando você chega mais perto. Você sempre fez o que os outros queriam que fizesse, concordou com os caminhos que lhe foram traçados, aceitou seu papel nisto tudo como se fosse a única opção – embora jamais tenha sido. Você jamais se perguntou sobre seus próprios desejos antes, não de verdade, não honestamente, não olhando para toda a imensidão que existe dentro de você. Você temeu tanto o que poderia descobrir, e evitou, mas não há mais como fugir.

Você olha para dentro, mergulhando em si como nunca antes imaginara, de forma que suas tentativas anteriores parecem fracas e sem sentido.

_Esse_ é o momento que você descobre o que _você_ quer.

Não é glória, fama, heroísmo, contos-de-fada cor-de-rosa.

Só a paz. Paz, compreensão, companheirismo. Alguém com quem conversar, honestamente, que não te julgue, que te entenda, que respeite e não use aquilo contra você.

Agora, no fim, todos são iguais. Não há reais vencedores – todos perderam tão mais do que gostariam. A comemoração é barulhenta demais, e teus passos te levam ao gramado – ao silêncio, ainda cheio das marcas da batalha.

Ali o sol brilha mais forte, e as verdades são mais claras do que nunca.

Foi um sonho de criança, nada além disso, sem muita dose de realidade. Agora, ela já se impôs de tal forma, que você já não pode voltar atrás e concordar com o que pensava que era _certo_.

Você precisa mudar mais uma vez – definitivamente. É a hora de assumir a responsabilidade, ser um adulto, como você tanto lutou para provar.

O céu ainda é rosa, e os cabelos dourados estão tingidos de vermelho. Os cabelos vermelhos brilham, dourados, a luz da aurora. Opostos se aproximando, sem querer, descobrindo a semelhança.

Você para e conversa, honestamente, pela primeira vez em mais de um ano. Você se surpreende com o quanto deixou o preconceito te dominar, sem ver aquilo que estava claro o tempo todo – lutamos por nossas famílias, independente do lado.

As palavras são mais verdadeiras do que o seu normal, sem necessidade de esconder – sem mais forças para fingir. Pode-se, finalmente, falar d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado sem medo, com alguém que passou por algo tão parecido quanto você – alguém cujos pais protegeram tanto quanto os seus, que teve que ir contra a vontade deles para lutar, como achava que devia.

A morte, tão próxima naquela noite, agora parece distante. Toda uma nova vida parece se abrir a sua frente, cheia de possibilidades antes inimagináveis. Você sorri, mesmo sem querer, e vê esse sorriso espelhado. Covinhas e sardas, no fundo, é a mesma coisa.

Suas mãos se tocam, de leve, sem querer – e é tudo que é preciso. Toda a realidade se dobra ao seu redor, o tempo está em fluxo e tudo pode ser transformado. Todos os futuros possíveis se alteram, naquele momento – contos de fadas destruídos pela realidade da Escolha.

Você pula, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

_And then it begins_


End file.
